prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DiscoDuck
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the User:DiscoDuck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 09:51, November 7, 2009 User page Hey man, just wanted to let you know that I have no idea what's going on with your user page. But it cracks me up. Good job sir. - Wagnike2 00:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Umm No your page doesn't disturb me. It just made me laugh in a really good way. As far as a to do list the best list would probably be working on anything with a red link or Pro_Wrestling:Projects/requested. - Wagnike2 15:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) December Forum Meeting Hello, we just put up the December Forum Meeting and we are looking forward to feedback/criticism/ideas/anything from you. Please check it out and take the time to leave a message. - Wagnike2 01:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hi, what do you mean the pics are in the wrong place? Dean27 16:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Your Wiki Hi, please stop advertising your Wiki on here. I've been letting it go without saying anything, but if you continue to do it action will be taken against it. I understand completely that you just want more editors, but asking people from here to go there isn't the right way to do it at all. - Wagnike2 15:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :It was not me who said any thing to you!!! What drugs are you on today? Because i do not understand your message to me at all! Cant you just write normal with out using caps or any thing??? Dean27 16:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) WWE NXT Hi just so you know i deleted the NXT page you created as there is already a page setup for it! Dean27 15:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Daniel Bryan Just thought you should know that the article you created for Daniel Bryan has been redirected to the existing page about Bryan Danielson. He didn't need two pages, haha. Have a good day. - Wagnike2 15:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) BFG 10.10.10 Yea just finished it off, n updated the last of the results, why u ask? Bragging Rights Message *Hi, for what reason? Dean27 02:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello thx..i think lol --Rayien1 17:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stone Cold Slideshow *Your blog didn't really say anything, but since I'm aware that he is joining the show as the host and that it is a good idea. I'll change the slider. - Wagnike2 15:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :* Done. Thanks for the suggestion. - Wagnike2 17:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) WM 28 poster *How come you uploaded the same image as i did for wrestlemania 28 and deleted mine and put yours up????? Dean27 15:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Wrestling event *Mr. Duck, if your going to change a Template, please think about what might happen, i.e with all the events that have this Template, you will need to go and change every single one of them, if you have time to edit around 800 pages to add the Theme_Song, then fine go-ahead, if not, then please do not edit Templates by added more bits to them!! Cheers Dean27 17:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Image Size *Hay Mr Edd, i'm sure you know this, but please make sure images are no bigger than 200px. Thank You Duck Dude! Dean27 11:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :*I know, it's what me and Nic said we want for this Wikia since the new skin was made. Dean27 11:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :* To help clarify the reasoning behind this rule is that the article content area is only about 670px, so images wider than 200px take up over 1/3rd of the content area which causes the rest of the content to become too squished on the page. Hope that helps you understand the reasoning behind it. - Wagnike2 12:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Booker T Image *Duck Dude.....the image you put up still had all the black stuff around it from WWE.com and looked messy, some pics you get from WWE.com need to be croped before you upload them (i.e.) get rid of the black stuff around the image! Apart from that it was fine. Dean27 08:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::*When you replace these images, do you add the old one to the Images section on their page? Dean27 20:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::*Dear Mr Duck Egg....at the top of each wrestler page you will a line of pages what we call "Nav butons", in them buttons there are IMAGES. Can you tell me what you think goes into this page? Dean27 12:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Meetings No, there aren't meetings anymore or forums. There use to be a monthly meeting page which we would tell everyone what the month's focus was on etc. but there was a lack of participation in those. You are always free to talk to me about any ideas you have that you think could improve the place though and we can go from there. Also, eventually Wikia is going to be coming out with a chat room (it's being tested right now) so when that comes out we might give meetings a chance in there. - Wagnike2 14:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :* Also, like Dean has already pointed out - it's totally fine if you update the profile photos to more recent photos. But you also need to move the old photo to the images page. Otherwise you are creating more and more unused photos on this Wiki, which makes it more of a mess. Please fix this in your editing process. :-) - Wagnike2 14:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :* You are not adminship material yet no. We have two admins on here already (me and Dean) and you haven't even hit 500 edits yet, plus there are tons of little details/practices around here that you still haven't picked up on. So currently no, but keep at it and maybe at some point it'll be considered. - Wagnike2 14:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :* It's an ok image for the slider, I may or may not use it. I'm going to see what else is out there, but I"ll definitely consider it. - Wagnike2 17:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :* PPVS are always locked because Dean always does the results on them, that way we don't have five people trying to edit over each other at once. Sorry. - Wagnike2 03:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :* You are free to propose any ideas or a design for a new main page, I'll consider it for sure. Just make a page off your user page and put it there for now. - Wagnike2 12:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Avatar Let me know which image you are trying to use as an avatar and I can try to get it to work for you. - Wagnike2 16:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :* Seems to be showing up now. :-) - Wagnike2 16:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :* I will change it at some point today. Also, the tabber is a cool thing, but right now please refrain from changing any more pages with it. It changes the format, and I'm not sure we are entirely ready to do that on this Wiki yet. - Wagnike2 14:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :* It's more than likely not going to go on more pages. We already have an image gallery for each wrestler. We don't need the ability to do that on their infoboxes too. You can make a forum about it, but yea. - Wagnike2 04:23, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :* It's alright, I'll consider changing it possibly. - Wagnike2 14:28, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Images When i said name the images correct I mean all images not just the WWE '13 ones! How is File:IMG 8814.jpg any thing to do with Kurt Angle? NO more warnings on this matter ok! Dean27 15:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :*Thank you.. Also remember to put the old images on the wrestlers image page, I done Kurt A and Austin A for you if you can do the rest ok! Dean27 15:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Remorseful... Disco, look. I'm sorry that I betrayed you this entire time. It's true I'm that wussbag, but I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me. 17:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC)